


Yo Te Extrañare I Miss You

by xgstarx



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Feels, M/M, Mentions of Cancer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:05:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1697519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xgstarx/pseuds/xgstarx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nat goes to visit Edd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yo Te Extrañare I Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> The summary is short because if i wrote more, it'd ruin the story for you guys.

 

Yo te extrañare tenlo por seguro

 

I miss you be sure of that

 

Nat stood there for a good five minutes. He was tired, yet so happy that he was getting a chance to finally see him again after what had seemed to be so long of a time. He stood there quiet as he took in his surroundings. Right now he stood in front of a gate, bouquet of flowers in his hand. It was a small iron gate that revolved around what seemed a million miles around a small little house. The house wasn't big, but it was beautiful. It had a small bush of roses to the side of the steps, which connected to the porch. The porch had a swing seat next to the door, and had a green shade over it. The door had a glass diamond in the middle of it, but could not show anything from the inside. Nat slowly opened the gate and began walking silently to the porch, the only thing that could be herd was the whistling of the wind and the sound of his footsteps on the pavement pathway.

 

Fueron tanto bellos y malos momentos que vivimos juntos

 

There were countless beautiful and bad moments that we lived together

 

Nat smiled at all the familiarity that he had as he stood on that porch, remembering all the time that he had spent with him, swinging on that seat, leaning on each other, enjoying the calmness. Enjoying each other's presence. He couldn't help but feel a slight pang in his heart, hand tightening slightly at the bouquet. Slowly, he brought up his free hand and knocked softly on the door, making sure it was loud enough to be herd by the owners on the other side. For a couple of seconds there was silence. And then footsteps on the other side of the door could be herd. Soon enough, the door was being pulled open to reveal a small Latino woman with aqua colored eyes and black short hair. She appeared to be in her forties, with wrinkles on the side of her mouth and eyes. Once she noticed that the person standing at the door was Nat, she smiled happily. "Ah! Nat! Que sorpresa! It's so good to see you, querido!how have you been?" she replied to Nat. Nat, who had learned a thing or two in his old high school Spanish classes, understood exactly what she was saying. "I'm doing fine, Mama. I've just been really busy with work. I haven't had the chance up until now to come and visit." Nat had gotten a job as a business man, working to earn up money to pay what he owed for the hospital bills. With a job came responsibility. And to be responsible, you had to mature. And Nat matured greatly. "Ah, yes. I know very well how that feels. I am just glad that we were able to retire early enough so that we could get the chance to spend time together as a family before it was too late." There was silence again as it seemed that the old woman had drifted back into old memories where she had worked countless hours of the day, never getting the chance to go home. the small woman shook her head, as if trying to forget such a memory and stepped back to let Nat in. "I'm sorry, I'm just in the way right now, please come in, he's out in the back where the apple tree is. Oh, what am I saying, you know far too well where he is." She said her aqua blue eyes barley hinting a sorrow feeling.

 

Los detalles, las pequeñas cosas, lo que parecia no importante

 

The details, the small things, that had seemed unimportant

 

Nat knew the way, yes. Yes, he did. He had made it so that he could go there even if his mind was elsewhere. He remembered that he had to continue walking, straight toward the glass back door. He passed the kitchen and the living room on his way there. Next to the back door was a shelf. There had been pictures of a family. A woman on one. A slightly tanned black haired man with short hair on another. And then one of a being that seemed a combination of the both, sized into a separate being. It was him. The one Nat loved. It was Edd. He was young in the picture. He still had that brightening gap toothed smile. Although Nat had not been there at that time, he had felt proud. Proud at the fact that he had been able to be with such a beautiful person such as Edd. He then reached the glass slide door and opened it. He then stepped out and looked at his surroundings. He was in at the beginning of a beautiful meadow. It seems to look as if it went on for miles, and then there was a sea beyond that. He could barely make out the apple tree in the distance. It was quite far, but nat decided it was all worth the journey. And it was, if it meant to see edd.

 

Son las que mas invanden mi mente al recordarte.

 

Are the ones that most invade my mind when remembering you

 

As Nat began walking towards the hill the tree stood, he remembered that as teenagers, he and Edd would chase each other around this beauty of a meadow, laughing as they would catch each other. Hugging as they span around in each other's arms. The time's He and Edd had spent there till night fall, just to watch the bright twinkling stars. The times they had been at the apple tree, watching as the glistening ocean splashed onto the sand and the retreated, only to come back again. He remembered that there were times that they would spend the night there, with only a few blankets and a light. A few of those times, they would make love. The feeling of Edd's body and his connected as one under the stars was like the greatest heaven he could ever possibly imagine. No, that wasn't true. Wherever Edd was, whenever he was happy where the moments that seem closest to heaven.

 

Ojala pudiera devolver el tiempo para verte de nuevo

 

If only I could bring back time to see you again

 

But, because of his job, he couldn't come and visit edd anymore. He couldn't call him. Or talk to him. He couldn't see that lovely face that always made Nat smile. He couldn't feel that soft skin that covered his skin. He couldn't be there when the incident happened. He couldn't be there when Edd had gotten sick. He couldn't be there when Edd had wanted to be with him.

 

Para darte un abrazo y nunca soltarte

 

To give you a hug and never let go

 

He couldn't be there when Edd had wanted to hug him.

 

Mas comprendo que llego tu tiempo que Dios te ha llamado

 

I understand that your time has come, that god has called you

 

As Nat was halfway to the hill a sharp pain came to his chest, to his heart. Dropping the bouquet, eye's squeezing shut. Nat had been diagnosed two weeks before with cancer. His heart was slowly giving in to death, yet he refused to let this problem stop him from seeing edd. The pain, on the other hand, thought differently. The pain was excruciating. It stopped him from thinking anything else. It was like being hit in the chest by a million needles.

 

Para estar a su lado, asi el lo quiso. Pero yo nunca pense que doliera tanto.

 

To be by his side. But I never thought it would hurt so much

 

No, Nat had to keep going. For Edd's sake. For his own. Because if he didn't tell him the news, if he didn't get to see him before something happened, he would truly regret it. Nat was almost there. Just a few more steps. A few more steps onto that hill. A few more steps until he would see him. And as he walked up that hill, as he saw the figure, he realized just how much he missed edd. Right there, he walked in front of the apple tree, only a medium sized gap between them. Nat looked up; the apples were finally ripe enough to be picked. He smiled. "I'm sorry I couldn't have been here earlier. It's just that I've been occupied with work and stuff." he replied, not looking away from the apples.

There was silence.

 

Yo te extrañare tenlo por seguro. como pensar que la vida puede terminar en un segundo

 

I miss you, be sure of that. To think that life can end in one second

 

Still, nat couldn't stop the tears from falling down his cheeks. Still he couldn't bring his head down. "I have some new, edd. I went to the doctor, and they said that I have heart cancer. They said that I had maybe about two or three years left to live" he said. There was silence again.

 

La vida es polvo. Puede esparcirse en un momento

 

Life is dust. It can scatter in one in one moment

 

Finally, he looked down. "Isn't that great?" nat fell down to his knee's as tears of happiness rolled down his face, a sad smile gracing his lips.

 

Nada trajiste, nada te llevas, solo lo que habia dentro

 

You brought nothing, you bring nothing, only what you had inside

 

"I don't have to wait anymore! I don't have to be all alone anymore. I can finally be happy! I can finally see you. I can finally be with you!" he said between sobs and cries. He reached a hand out and touched the hard stone that was placed in front of him, hand shaking with his emotions. "We can finally be together again." The wind blew as his cries were carried on with the wind. "Eddward. Eddward" he cried, "I miss you. I miss you so much!" he stayed there for hours, only crying and praying that god would take his life sooner. And he fell asleep there, lying next to the tombstone of Eddward Marion Vincent.

 

Yo te extrañare

 

I miss you

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'd. I was having feels.  
> Que sorpresa-what a surprise  
> Querido-Honey


End file.
